


The Sun In My Life

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Future Fic, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets hurt, and somehow everybody forgot to tell Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun In My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsLunaMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MsLunaMoon).



> DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine, otherwise they would totes be banging already...

For [MsLunaMoon](http://mslunamoon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I hope you like it!

 

_Can you bring me sunrise, can you bring me the sunrise_  
 _Can you bring the sun in my life_  
 _Can you bring me sunrise, can you bring me the sunrise_  
 _Can you bring the sun in my life_  
 **_Endless - INNA_ **

 

Oliver rubbed his neck while he and Digg rode the elevator up to his executive office. It had been a long night of Arrow business. A long but successful one. When he had taken care of the bank-robbers that had been terrorizing the banks around Starling City, he had told Felicity to go home and get some rest, it already being in the wee hours of the night. Nothing good ever happens after two am. She had reluctantly agreed, and Dig had headed home to Lyla. Oliver just wasn’t ready to go home and took it upon himself to do at least one last round of patrolling, venturing into the deepest parts of the Glades, were crime was still the easiest way to get a job. He had stopped some burglars and even a rapist, but that had been it and he had gone home to the foundry, working off the last of the pent up adrenaline in an exhausting work-out. He passed out the moment he sat down in Felicity’s chair to take a break, waking up with a kink in his neck the following morning.

He took the spare suit he kept in one of the lockers and had texted Dig to pick him up at the club. Twenty minutes later, they were driving down to the Queen Consolidated offices, only stopping on the way to grab him some breakfast and Felicity’s favorite coffee.

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. He smiled as he stepped out of the car, rounding the corner, expecting Felicity to be sitting at her desk, either concentrating on the work she was doing or expecting him with a smile on her pretty face. Except, she wasn’t there. Instead of his favorite blonde, there was an uptight redhead there to greet him.

“Good morning, Mr. Queen.” She said as she stepped forward.

“Good morning….” He glanced at her, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Amanda Grayson, I’ll be replacing Miss Smoak while she is away.”

“Away?” He asked her, his grip tightening around the cup of coffee he had bought for Felicity.

“Uhm, well, yes. I’m not aware of the reason, but Miss Smoak was unable to come to work today and Personnel called me this morning to fill in for her while needed.”

Oliver was silent. Where the hell could she be, and why didn’t she tell him. Had something happened? No, they would have called him, would they? He looked over his shoulder at Dig, who lifted his shoulders and took his place in the corner of the office. Turning back to Amanda, he looked her over, black pumps, black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Unoriginal if you asked him, but then, he was used to some pretty bold dresses. She was pretty though, her nose and cheeks covered in light freckles and dark brown eyes. He preferred blues. He smiled at her and nodded slowly, turning to walk into his office.

She followed him inside, keeping a professional distance. She moved to stand in front of his desk as he sat down in his chair, the little crease between his eyebrows still present.

“These are the files you’ll need for the meeting with Financial at 9. I took the liberty of moving the conference call with Japan to 4 pm. so you could call it an early night.”

She handed him a stack of paper in a folder. He took them from her and gave them a once over.

“Thank you, Miss Grayson.”

“Of course, Mr. Queen, Can I get you anything else? Coffee maybe?”

His eyebrows shot up once again, he had completely forgotten what it was like not having Felicity being his ‘executive assistant’. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

“No thank you.” He raised the hand that was still holding her cup of coffee. Amanda nodded in agreement.

“Besides, I believe your education goes beyond fetching coffee.”

She smiled a little and then turned around to head to her desk.

“Oh, Miss Grayson, could you send Mr. Diggle in here please?”

She stopped and turned around and nodded. “Of course, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver smiled at her thankfully and turned back to the files in his hands, the numbers not interesting him in the slightest bit. Where the hell was Felicity and why didn’t she call him. He ran a hand along his jaw as it tightened. A moment later, John was standing in front of his desk.

“So? Where do you think she is?”

“I honestly have no idea, Dig.”

“This isn’t like her. I mean, she would have called, hell even emailed.”

“What if something happened to her?”

“Did she comply on making you her emergency contact?”

“She agreed, but I’m not sure she got time to actually change it.”

“You know, you are awfully calm, if this would have happened a year and a half ago, you would have been searching under each stone in the city.” Dig said.

“She knows how to handle herself, we taught her well. We were right to crank up the training after what happened with the Count.”

“A lot can change in two years, Oliver.”

“Yes. Yes it can.” Oliver said, smiling a little as he picked up the phone on his desk.

“I’m calling Personnel, maybe they know something.”

Dig nodded in agreement, clenching his hands in front of him while Oliver dialed the number for the department 14 floors down from his office. It took only two rings before the head of the department answered the phone.

“Personnel, Arthur Ramsay speaking.”

“Hi, Arthur, Good morning. It’s Oliver Queen, I had a few question regarding my executive assistant.”

“Mr. Queen, Good morning sir. Is something wrong with Miss Grayson? I can easily get someone else for the job if you’d like?”

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong with Miss Grayson. I was wondering about the whereabouts of Miss Smoak, actually. Are you aware of why she isn’t here today?”

“Uhm, yes, Mr. Queen. I..I, uhmm.”

“Arthur. What. Is. It?” Oliver nearly growled, sensing that something was really wrong.

“Uhm, well, Mr. Queen, Miss Smoak is in the hospital. She was mugged last night. The police called me this morning. I don’t know what state she’s in, sir.”

Oliver had to restrain himself from crushing the phone in his hand. He was breathing heavily, his jaw ticking. He exchanged looks with Dig, who, without a word, turned around and walked out of the office. To get the car, Oliver knew, and was thankful for. He took a moment to calm himself, taking long breaths. The blood rushing through his ears slowed down little by little until he could hear the man on the other end of the line.

“Mr. Queen? Are you still there? I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, sir.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” He hissed through clenched teeth and hung up the phone.

He took another long breath and then stood up from his chair and walked out of his office, without giving a second glance at Amanda, without hearing what she was saying to him, leaving her stunned in the otherwise empty office. The elevator ride was taking him too long, and so was the drive to Starling City General. He nearly jumped out of the car before it had stopped moving.

Rushing to the front desk, he almost crashed into a few nurses. Dig was right behind him, like always. His worry was hidden behind a mask of professionalism while Oliver’s was on full display, which was rare. Very rare.

“I’m here for Felicity Meghan Smoak.” He said to the nurse behind the desk. His breathing was heavy again, the adrenaline kicking in. The nurse typed and clicked some things before she looked back at him.

“You’re lucky, she just got moved from ICU to the High Dependency Ward on the third floor, east wing.”

Without another word, Oliver and Dig left for the elevator. They stepped into the car, realization hitting them as the doors closed and the car started moving upward.

“Dig. She was in ICU.” Oliver said quietly.

Dig sighed and put a hand on his friends shoulder. They were silent the rest of the ride, Dig chewing the insides of his cheeks, Oliver nervously rubbing his neck. Once the doors slid open, they moved to the reception of the ward, again, asking for Felicity Meghan Smoak. The nurse behind the desk pressed a button for the intercom and called for a Doctor Robertson, who apparently had been the doctor assigned to insure Felicity’s healing process. Oliver straightened as the man, somewhere in his fifties with salt and pepper hair, rounded the corner, clipboard in hand. He greeted them, asking them if they were family.

“No, but we are all she has in Starling.” Oliver said quietly.

The doctor sighed sympathetically. “Well, come with me then.”

He directed them through a couple of hallways, each one looking the same, the grey vinyl floor, with the wooden banister on the wall with the same greyish color. Felicity would hate it here. The doctor stopped at the end of one of the hallways. He pulled a string and lifted the blinds away from the window. There she was, laying peacefully in the pristine white room, wearing a hospital robe, her bright blond her spread out over her pillow, mouth hanging open slightly. There were stitches on the right side of her forehead, surrounded by bluish and purple bruises. She seemed to be having a black eye on the same side and her bottom lip was split. Oliver clenched his jaw. He would put an end to whoever did this.

“Now, Mr. Queen, I can only tell you what the police told me that happened, and what I found while examining her.”

Oliver nodded, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear this. He only let his eyes wander from her sleeping form for a split second to look at Doctor Robertson.

“SCPD informed me that she was the victim of a mugging gone wrong. The culprit is in custody, so don’t start worrying about that. They found her in the street, unconscious due to loss of blood. She was shot in her shoulder. She got lucky, the bullet just barely missed her lung, and didn’t hit any vital artery. You sure got a fighter right there. The police think she gave the piece of scum a piece of his own when he shot her, because he was found unconscious with a nasty bruise on his head. When she was in surgery, her heart rate dropped, and she was doomed to flat line, but she didn’t. If that is not called strength then I don’t know what is. She hit her head when she fell and she has a minor concussion. The fall is also the cause of the black-eye and the stitches on her head.”

Oliver sighed in desperation as he heard all this. He had been on patrol for crying out loud, and he had been preoccupied with leaping from roof to roof instead of protecting her. He ran a hand over his face.

“Was she…?” He couldn’t even get the words out of his mouth.

“The tests are still running, but it doesn’t look like it.

Oliver gasped in relief, leaning against the window.

“Can we go inside?” Dig asked. Asking the question Oliver wanted the answer to so badly to be yes.

“We’re keeping her sedated for the next couple of hours to let her body heal and recover from surgery. You can go in there to wait for her to be ready to wake up. Depending on how she reacts to the sedatives, it can either be an hour or a day before she wakes up. “

“We’ll stay.” Oliver stated, Dig nodding in agreement.

“Don’t hesitate to call for me when she awakes, I have a few extra tests I want to run.”

They nodded and thanked the Doctor. When he was gone, Oliver took a deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob. Walking into that room was strange, very strange. It was very silent except from the beeping of the heart-monitor. Oliver walked to her bedside, carefully taking one of her hands in his, his thumb tracing the edges of the tape sticking the IV to her hand. He heard Dig sigh and turned to see him run a hand over his face. He walked around the bed and took hold of the chart that hung at the foot of it, examining it.

“She really is gonna be okay, Oliver.”

“I hope you’re right.”

He let her hand slip back on top of the sheets and pulled a chair next to the bed and settled in it, taking her hand in his once again, lifting it up to his lips to brush a soft kiss on her knuckles. He went back to just stroking her hand. Dig had taken up the other seat in the room, furiously tapping on his phone, probably informing Lyla about the situation. She and Felicity had become close friends in the past year.

Oliver took a deep breath and leaned back into his chair, blaming himself for everything that had happened to her, all the times she’d gotten hurt, or almost hurt, captivated, taken in for questioning, buried underneath collapsed buildings, out in the field, risking her life, the list goes on. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. This was all his fault. He had brought her into his world, and put her in the line of fire. He was the reason she was here, beaten up badly, shot in the chest. Except it wasn’t. This had nothing to do with his nighttime activities. The waiting had just passed the six hour mark when he started to realize that. It would take him at least another half hour to accept it.

It took her 6 hours, 37 minutes and 42 seconds before she opened her eyes. Oliver was lounging in his chair, never letting go of her hand. Dig had just gone out to get them some coffee and make some calls with the office, explaining the situation. Studying her face, he would have missed the little flutter of her eyelids if he had blinked. And then she did it again. And again. And she frowned a little and peeked out through her eyelashes.

“Felicity?”

He stood up from his chair, hovering over her as her eyes flew open and he could stare into those familiar blue pools again. He sighed in relief.

“Oliver. Oh thank god.” She held out her arms and pulled him closer to him, wincing a tiny bit as his hard chest hit the still healing bullet-wound.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought I lost you.” He sighed, one hand on the back of her head, cradling her to his chest, the other softly stroking her back.

“I’m here. I’m right here, Oliver.” Her eyes started to tear up, and she hid her face in his dress-shirt, clutching him close. Oliver stroked her hair and pressed a dozen soft kisses from her jaw to her temple to the side of her forehead. She broke down in tears, the reality of what had happened sinking in. The next thing she knew, he was comforting her instead of the other way around.

“You’re safe, Felicity. I got you. I’ll protect you.”

She quieted down a little after a while and lifted her head off his shoulder and staring into his eyes. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He smiled softly at her before he leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses onto her lips. She leaned closer to him, placing her hand on the back of his neck. When he pulled away, he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and put his forehead against hers.

“I know you wanted to keep us quiet, but you really should have put me as your emergency contact sooner.”

A soft chuckle escaped from her throat.

“You probably just blew our cover anyways.” He nodded in agreement and kissed her again.

The door creaked open, and reluctantly, the two broke apart, her hands lingering on his chest. Oliver turned around to see Diggle stand in the doorway. Felicity smiled brightly at him. Relief washed over his features and he quickly around the bed and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey Dig.” She whispered when his enormous arms enveloped her.

“We’re so glad you’re okay. Lyla sends you all her love.”

He stroked her back one last time and then leaned back. Felicity smiled at him, her hand softly squeezing his bicep.

“Tell her thanks.”

Dig nodded and smiled at her. “I will go get Doctor Robertson, and let him know you’re awake.”

Oliver reached out to pat him on the shoulder and nodded, smiling thankfully at his friend. As Dig stepped out of the room to go look for the doctor, Oliver sat down on the edge of her bed, reaching out a hand to cup her face, his thumb running softly around the edges of her black-eye. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, sighing softly.

“What do you remember of last night?” He asked her, concern all over his face.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and looked at him. She licked her lips and started telling him what had happened.

“Well, I got home safely, and I was going to take a bath and eat some ice-cream and maybe catch up on some TV-shows, but I ran out of Mint Chocolate-Chip and well, I went out to the 24/7 convenience store a block from my apartment to get some, you know the one. Before I could even get there, this guy pulled me into an alley and started pulling at my purse and clothes.”

She winced and a shiver ran up her spine, the memory not making her feel any better.

“I took me a while before I got in survival mode and I put the training you and Dig have given me into good use. I hit him good, he fell against the alley-wall across from me. I bolted, managed to get onto the main street, but he caught me. I didn’t see the gun he was holding until he fired when I punched him in the face. I fell, hit my head and that’s the last thing I remember.”

Oliver was sitting extremely still, his jaw tensing, anger in his eyes. She reached out, wincing a little when the sting of pain shot through her shoulder, but she didn’t waver and put her hand over his cheek.

“They caught the guy, he was unconscious when someone found you and called 911.” He said softly.

“He was?”

“Yeah.” Oliver scoffed a little and smiled at her. “All that training has paid off.”

Felicity chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer, but careful not to hit any sensitive spots. Oliver was the one to break the kiss, but he didn’t pull away. He put his forehead against hers and just barely touched her nose with his. Felicity took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. It was so evident that he had been crazy worried. She loved him for it, but it killed her seeing him so….broken down.

Two short knocks on the door pulled them away from the moment they were having. Oliver pulled away from her and turned around on the bed so he was facing the door. He held her hand as Doctor Robertson, followed by Dig stepped into the room.

“Miss Smoak, good to see you awake. My name is Doctor Robertson, I operated on you last night.”

He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it and smiled at the older man. He walked over to the monitors attached to her, checking the results and writing something down on the clipboard he was holding in his hands.

“Alright, your vitals look good, no signs of anything abnormal or anything that needs to be checked out. Are you having any trouble with your shoulder?”

“It’s okay, I guess, considering, it does sting when I move it.”

“We’ll get you a sling so you won’t start overusing your arm and the wound can properly heal.”

Felicity nodded in agreement and shifter her gaze to Oliver, who was watching her every move very closely looking for any signs that she was in pain. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was fine and turned back to Doctor Robertson, who was writing something on the clipboard.

“When can I go home?”

“Well, I’d like to do some final check-ups and check on the stitches in your shoulder and then you can be discharged.”

Felicity sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Oliver was looking at the doctor, asking him a question without using any words.

“There weren’t any signs of sexual assault, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver sighed in relief and stroked his thumb across her knuckles.

“But, there is something else we found”

Suddenly, three gazes were staring at the doctor, almost burning holes into the poor man. He was smiling softly. Oliver and Felicity exchanged looks, Oliver’s worried and Felicity’s curious. Doctor Robertson stepped closer and put a hand on her knee.

“Miss Smoak, you’re expecting.”

It took a minute to sink in. Diggle was the first one to start smiling. Followed by a scoff from Oliver, his gaze searching for Felicity’s. The smile that crept up on his lips was wide. He hadn’t know he wanted it until it happened to him. They weren’t even married yet, engaged, yes, but the wedding was in two months and they hadn’t even made a public announcement. But, here they were and Felicity was pregnant, and it was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

The woman herself was still recovering from the initial shock.

“Seriously?” she asked quietly, her knuckles white with the grip she had on Oliver’s hand.

Doctor Robertson nodded. “Yes, it’s still very early, we’re guessing you’re one month along, but all the extra tests we did came out positive. Congratulations”

Felicity gripped Oliver’s dress shirt and pulled him closer. “We’re having a baby.” She whispered. Oliver nodded with a smile on his face. “Yeah.”

“I can’t believe it. You put a baby in my belly.” She started smiling, and tears of joy were forming in her eyes.

“Yeah, I did.” Oliver whispered before pulling her to him and kissing her, slanting his lips over hers, hands buried in her hair, she still clutching at his shirt. It took a while before they managed to pull themselves off of each other, Oliver never letting go of her altogether. He wiped the tears of her cheeks and kissed them. Dig had made his way around the bed and hugged Felicity.

“Wow, congratulations, guys.”

“Thanks, Dig” She whispered as she rubbed his back.

When he pulled back, he put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder and the two shook hands.

“Well, I guess Bryan will have a playmate soon.” Dig said.

His and Lyla’s son, Bryan was six months old. Dig and Lyla had rekindled their relationship after Russia and had gotten married the following October. Their son was born 10 months later.

Felicity laughed wholeheartedly and placed a hand over her still flat stomach. Soon she would be bloating, but it would be totally worth it. She hadn’t given it any thoughts, but now that she was expecting a child, she knew she wanted it, and she wanted it to be Oliver’s. She loved him so much, and she couldn’t wait for the rest of their lives together to begin. Well, maybe she should get out of the hospital first.

As the doctor finished re-dressing her wound and helped her arm into the sling, she couldn’t keep the smile from her face. She often met Oliver’s gaze as he watched her, the same stupid grin gracing his lips. She was going to be okay, and even though Oliver may be a little more protective over her, she knew and he knew that she was well able to handle herself. Doctor Robertson finished his work and shook her hand, and then Oliver’s. He left the room to let her get dressed so that she could go home, Diggle already gone to get the car.

With a little help from Oliver, she was dressed and ready to go in record time, they walked out of the room, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They signed the papers for her discharge and stepped into the elevator. She put her good arm around his waist as the doors slid closed.

“Let’s talk baby-names.” She said, and chuckled.

Oliver scoffed and kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, temple, cheek and finally her lips. She laughed in between the kisses, and so did he. The relief washing over them, paired with happiness and excitement. They had to pull themselves away from each other when the elevator stopped before things got out of hand.

Their daughter, _Rosalie Amelia Queen_ was born eight and a half months later.


End file.
